100 Moments of Love
by Dyusu
Summary: 100 ficlets of moments of the Fairy Tail couples.  NaLu, GruVia, GerZa, GaLe, BisAl, HaCar, Edo NaLu, MiFree
1. Cake

Hiya! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic~ :o I adore NaLu a lot, so after seeing a fanfic that had 100 themes, I decided to try it out too. ^^ Enjoy~

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p>Cake<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy can make some good cake, but sometimes she can fail. Horribly. In fact, Natsu could eat her cake all day.<p>

So after he jumps into the house through the window – _geez, she wonders, WHY does he never use the door? _– he immediately pounces on the cake only to find it tastes weird.

"Uh…Luce."

"Yeah Natsu?"

"You're a great cook and all, but this cake is nasty."

He's then promptly kicked from the house.

It's not until Lucy gives the cake to Happy does he realize he ate the wrong one.

* * *

><p>Reviews are greatly appreciated~ :D<p> 


	2. Novel

Ficlet #2~

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>2. Novel<p>

* * *

><p>When she sees him reading her novel, she screams and rushes to get it out of his hands.<p>

As he grins and teases her, she doesn't realize her partner's inwardly blushing due to the novel's contents.

"_And she realizes she wants to spend a lot more time with this dragon. Even if he teases her and the flying cat keeps saying she likes him, she'll still be with them. Because it's true."_

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated. :3<p> 


	3. Weirdo

Ficlet #3~

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p>3. Weirdo<p>

* * *

><p>"Luce, you weirdo!" he sticks his tongue out at her and runs off to get another job. She sighs and realizes it's hopeless for her to say her feelings to him at the time. So she just smile wryly and follows after him, yelling that he better get a job that can pay for their food and rent.<p>

Because even if she's a weirdo to him, she won't stop liking him.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated~ :D<p> 


	4. Mira

Ficlet #4~  
>Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.<p>

* * *

><p>4. Mira<p>

* * *

><p>Mira's the one who keeps them together.<p>

Not only that, while she knows Lisanna loves Natsu, she roots for Lucy in the shadows and even openly enacts plans to hint at her support.

Just because she's sisters with Lisanna didn't mean she had to support her on everything.

* * *

><p>Honestly, Lisanna's a great girl, but I can't see her being with Natsu. If she did, I'd probably drop Fairy Tail. xD I would rather see a Haru x Elie-like ending rather than a different one.<p>

Reviews appreciated~ :3


	5. Scarf

Thanks Detective Alice, for your review~ :D I will be doing a separate oneshot, a longer one. xD The reason I keep these short is because 100 long ficlets is too much. :P  
>Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.<p>

* * *

><p>5. Scarf<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu's scarf was precious to him, and everyone knew that. So when he lost his scarf, he went nuts, literally panicking and ransacking his house.<p>

Of course, when Lucy showed up the next day with the scarf claiming he had left it at her house, everyone knew Mira had set them up as she giggled as Lucy blushed as Natsu hugged her as she looped the freshly washed scarf around his neck.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated~ :D<p> 


	6. Replacement

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>6. Replacement<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy often cried at night after Lisanna came back. Because now that everyone was fawning over Lisanna, she felt like she had just been a replacement.<p>

She knows she _SHOULDN'T_ be like this, so why did the tears flow freely night after night?

The tears stopped one night.

She had been crying another wave, when she felt a warm pair of arms hug her to its owner, the owner whispering soothing words into her ear.

"_You're not Lisanna's replacement, goddamnit Lucy! You're Lucy, the girl who is all her own league._ _So stop crying Lucy, I don't like seeing you cry._"

She then turned to sob into the chest of a pink-haired dragon.

Nobody could replace this girl in his heart.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated~<p> 


	7. Sister

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>7. Sister<p>

* * *

><p>When a pink haired girl stepped into the guild yelling, "I'M BACK!" Lucy couldn't help but inquire jealously to Mira who the girl was.<p>

The reason being that Natsu had instantly shot out of his chair and was now hugging the girl tightly.

"Oh, that's just Natsu's sister. Well, technical wise, anyways, she was with Igneel for a few years before that Fairy Dragon took her to be trained. So I guess you could say she's that legendary Fairy Dragon Slayer."

Lucy then headdesked the bar table and began muttering to herself. Mira giggled and patted her on the back.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated~ ^-^<p> 


	8. Armor

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>8. Armor<p>

* * *

><p>Erza always wore her armor, no matter where or when. Hell, she'd even wear her armor in a hot spring!<p>

However, whenever she went to go see Jellal in prison, she never wore her armor.

He'd be one of the only people she'll ever trust without armor.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated~ :D<p> 


	9. List

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>9. List<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy had a list for possible boyfriends, the top always being blank.<p>

One day, however, Natsu picked up the list and flips through it, scoffing at the pictures of Gray and Loke in the book.

When he sees the number one spot, however he smiles and sets down the book, leaving to find Lucy.

Mira then comes along, and giggles as she looks at the list.

The number one guy Lucy wants as a boyfriend is a certain pink-haired dragon slayer.

* * *

><p>Reviews appreciated~ :D<p> 


	10. Water

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>10. Water<p>

* * *

><p>Gray never really liked water. He liked ice. And Juvia was no exception to that.<p>

However, as he watches her play with the water, he kinda thinks to himself that Juvia's pretty elegant in the water. Blushing, he knocks away the notion and turns to pick a fight with Natsu.

Not like he'd admit it, but Juvia's water would probably be the most water he'd willingly like.

* * *

><p>Reviews gladly appreciated~<p> 


	11. Tea

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>11. Tea<p>

* * *

><p>Edolas Lucy likes tea. And it's better when you share it with someone.<p>

So when she made a canteen of raspberry zinger tea, she took it out to him while he worked on remaking their car.

"Oi, Natsu! You thirsty?" she bends down next to his body under the car. He wheels himself out and sits up.

"Sure, what tea you have this time?" he asks. She hands him a cup of the tea.

"Raspberry Zinger. You like it?" she asks gruffly. He smiles bashfully.

"Yeah I like it. Thanks Lucy!" she blushes as he smiles the same smile as his Earthland counterpart. She stands, leaving the canteen.

"Well, finish up the tea. I WANT THIS CAR DONE, YOU HEAR ME?" he trembles and nods as she walks away. Once she's near the door, he smiles.

Because he can sense she's smiling too.

And also because he wishes that he can share more tea with her more often.

* * *

><p>Reviews gladly appreciated~<p> 


	12. Pink

Already on chapter 12…this is my shortest yet longest fic so far….xD Well, enjoy guys! :D

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>12. Pink<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy loves the color of pink.<p>

It's a soft color, a color that makes you feel at ease.

Also, it's a color that makes everything cuter and happier.

And, it's the hair color of a certain dragon slayer.

But, she'd never admit that it was the real reason behind her fondness of pink.

* * *

><p>Enjoy? Reviews are appreciated~ :D<p> 


	13. Charm

Ficlet #13~ This one is on Levy and Gajeel~ ^.^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>13. Charm<p>

* * *

><p>Levy sat quietly at a table in the guild, not being accompanied by Jet and Droy for once.<p>

Jet and Droy being the reason why she was alone. They were harassing her about Gajeel again, and she was tired of it.

"Oi. Don't make that face." she saw a charm hanging in front of her face. The gloved hand shook the charm, and it tinkled. Levy's face lit up.

"Gajeel!" she laughed, turning to beam at him. The metal Dragon Slayer's face turned slightly red as he dropped the charm into her palm.

"It's yours. So cheer up." Levy beamed even brighter as he walked away.

"Thank you Gajeel!" she called.

He waved a hand in acknowledgement as he walked out. Levy smiled as she toyed with the charm.

While this charm was adorable, she couldn't help but think that he had charm as well. A rough charm.

* * *

><p>I think Levy x Gajeel is quite cute. They should focus on the two more often, even though they did have a big part during the Tenrou arc. xD<p>

Reviews are appreciated! :3


	14. Fish

Update~ I update about 2 ficlets per day now because these are so easy to write and since I rewatch Fairy Tail everyday next to Durarara and Eden of the East the themes come naturally. xD This time it's Happy and Carla~ Correct me on her name if I'm wrong. :o

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>14. Fish<p>

* * *

><p>Carla never takes Happy's fish for some reason. Whether it was just that she was disgusted with the fish or she just didn't like Happy, nobody knew.<p>

So when she accepts Happy's fish for once, _**EVERYONE**_ is looking. Especially the ones at the same table.

"Carla accepted my fish! NATSUUU I'M SO HAPPYYYYY~" Happy is crying tears of joy to Natsu while Carla scoffs and blushes.

Turns out, Carla would be accepting more fish in the future.

* * *

><p>Enjoyed? Review if you did! :D<p> 


	15. Plue

Ficlet 15~ I love Plue. He's so adorable. And his voice~ xD Plue with Lucy and Natsu makes me think of Haru and Elie from Hiro Mashima's other work, Rave Master. Fairy Tail's ending needs to be like Rave's, with NaLu!

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>15. Plue<p>

* * *

><p>Plue is the reason Natsu and Lucy teamed up. When Lucy was making her contract with him, Plue was the one who suggested the team-up.<p>

Plue was also an aid in helping Happy tease the two.

And Plue also listened to Lucy vent to him.

And Plue was the one to tell Natsu what Lucy vents about.

Plue is the reason why when Lucy is really upset and Natsu doesn't know what to do, Natsu can know what to do and cheer Lucy up.

* * *

><p>Enjoy the ficlets? Review if you did, they are greatly appreciated! :D<p> 


	16. Guns

Ficlet 16~ Thank you for the reviews to everyone who did~ :D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>16. Guns<p>

* * *

><p>Alzack stared at the new gun Bisca had been wanting for quite some time now. Slowly deliberating, he decided to go into the store.<p>

Moments later, he emerged with a wrapped package.

When he gets back to the guild Bisca is waiting for him.

"Oi! Alzack! Where were you? I have something for you!" she waves a package around.

"Oh! I was getting something for you too." Alzack blushes as they exchange packages. He smiles as Bisca's face lights up upon seeing the new gun. He unwraps his package too, only to see that Bisca had gotten him new pistols. He gasps inwardly.

"Bisca! You didn't!"

"Yep, I did!" she grins. He rushes forward and hugs her tightly. He feels her arms wrap around him gently.

They only break apart, blushing, due to the fact that the guild had seemed to notice and was yelling out jeers.

But for the gun-wizards, they had only noticed each other.

* * *

><p>Alzack and Bisca is the only right couple Mashima has hooked up so far…AND THEY HAVE A KID. QAQ<p>

Enjoyed? Review! :D


	17. Pretty

This is the last ficlet for awhile – gonna work on my Fairy Tail Christmas oneshot~  
>Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.<p>

* * *

><p>17. Pretty<p>

* * *

><p>"Sigh…" Freed looked up from his copy of Sorcerer Weekly to see a disgruntled Mira glaring at the magazine.<p>

"What's wrong, Mira?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm kinda tired for all the stuff Sorcerer wants me to do…honestly I'm not that pretty. Even one letter said so!"

"Wait, what letter?" Mira sighed again.

"Someone sent a hate mail to me just recently. I get a lot of those from girls, however this one was so detailed that I was literally sent to the dumps." Mira looked down sadly to the magazine again.

"You're pretty." Mira quickly looked up to see Freed's serious face.

"You, Mira, are one of the prettiest girls I've seen."

* * *

><p>Did anyone read the latest chapter of Fairy Tail? GAH WE HAD GERZA RIGHT IN FRONT OF US – AND MASHIMA MADE HIM LIE! That was pretty cruel, but I hope Gerza happens in the end.<p>

Enjoy this story? Review! :D


	18. Naked

Wow okay I really didn't intend to not update this story for so long! I kind of just…not, especially since I was focusing on my other fics. But I should be updating daily now, considering that these drabbles aren't long.

Anyways came up with this one while I was writing my term paper LOL.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

_Pairing: Gruvia_

* * *

><p>18. Naked<p>

* * *

><p>"Gray-sama, Juvia thinks that Gray-sama should—AHHHH!" Gray turned around, startled at Juvia's high-pitched scream.<p>

"Juvia, you think I should 'AH'? What the hell, that doesn't make sense." He grunted, frowning at her. Juvia shook her head.

"G-Gray-sama…you're…" she pointed, her face extremely red. Gray scowled.

"What is it? Why are you pointing- GRAAAHH! WHY AM I NAKED?!" He kind of felt bad now, Juvia was only trying to point this out to him and he got mad at her. Still though, _why the hell_ was he naked?! He didn't even feel the clothes come off, nor his hands moving to do so! He began to pull his clothes back on, until he remembered that he should probably apologize to Juvia for startling her.

"O-Oi, J-Juvia, I'm…sorry?"

Too late for his apology, for Juvia was already fainted on the floor.

* * *

><p>Reviews and the like are greatly appreciated~! Also, decided to start putting the pairing at the beginning so people know who the drabble's talking about since I know that the lack of names in the drabbles made previous chapters confusing on pairings.<p> 


End file.
